JXHQ: Crime and Punishment
by thechokesonyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Harley has threatened to leave the Joker and the rage of possessiveness takes over his mind. (Graphic smut, psychological and physical abuse, nonconsensual sex. Don't read if you aren't comfortable with these themes!)


**Readers,**

**This smut fic is short and not sweet at all. I wrote this one with the intention of it being completely BDSM with no consolation and no fluffy but at the end like some of my previous smut stories have been. If any of the following themes bother you, please do not continue to read this: Humiliation, non-consensual sex acts, abuse, psychological abuse and blood play. I personally found writing this very erotic and understand that some may not. If you're here for exactly this, please enjoy this oneshot! **

**- Chokes**

It was suddenly harder to breathe. She had never felt such raw, powerful fear. The look in his eyes as his fist swung towards her cheek was pure animosity. Things were moving in slow motion, or at least her thoughts were overly rapid in her panic. How had it gotten to this point? She couldn't hardly remember. She had disappointed him… Made him mad. And now here they were. She was cowering in the corner, shivering like a frightened dog as her master stared down at her with malice. As soon as his fist connected with her cheekbone, things started moving fast again. She sobbed, grabbing her face as she slid down the wall onto the ratty carpet. "You mewling _quim!_ I've done everything for you, yet you repay me with what? Insults! Slander!" His eyes flashed and as he gritted his teeth, his foot kicked out to swing into her stomach, kicking directly under her ribs. His words brought back the memories. She'd threatened to leave again, after a fight. Ha! A fight! That was nothing compared to his _real _wrath. She knew how much he hated when she left him. He was possessive. It was because he loved her, or at least, that's what she always told herself.

"I've given you the _best _life you could ever ask for! What would you do without me, huh?" He demanded, falling to his knees to grab her by the throat. He jerked her from the wall and spun her limp, bruised body around. As he slammed her into the ground, she groaned and he relished in the sound, straddling her and closing his hand around her throat tighter.

"I don't need you!" Harley screamed loudly and then summoned all of her strength of will and spit heavily in his face. She saw red in the saliva and knew she was bleeding from one of his punches. He growled, wiping it off of him with his sleeve.

"You little _cunt,_" He growled viciously, his voice dark and threatening. His backhand slammed down on her cheek and her head jerked to the side as his knuckled slammed into her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly, writhing to escape his strong, unbreakable grip. "I am your God! I'd love to see you try to survive out there without me!" He lifted her head up by her neck and then slammed it back down and she groaned as it hit the concrete underneath the carpet. "What waits out there for you, huh, _Harleen?_" She never would've thought that hearing that name come from his lips would hurt her so much. The pain from the hits and kicks and punches was gone and all that she felt was anguish and emotional agony. _No… I'm Harley. Your Harley! _She wanted to scream to him, but she couldn't make her voice work. "You don't want me anymore? Is that it?" He hissed. "Fine! Go! Get yourself killed or taken in, get rehabilitated and go back to school, get a job as some lowly cashier, I don't care!"

She was sobbing hard now, shaking her head. "No!" She screamed.

"No, _what?_" He shouted, pushing hard down on her windpipe, crushing her larynx. She was choking now, trying to breathe but unable to and she began to panic, trying to claw away from his suffocating grasp. She shook her head desperately. "What do you _want, _Harleen Quin_zel?_" He let go of her throat temporarily, just giving her enough time to gasp for air and scream her response.

"I don't know!" She shouted, sobbing loudly. She didn't know. She wanted him, she always wanted him, but could she really live like this? She had been a prominent psychologist before… Now she had nothing… No, that wasn't true. She had the Joker. She wouldn't trade him for that, would she? Tears clouded her vision and she didn't see what he was doing, just that his hand was moving. When she heard the metallic sound of a switchblade folding out, she froze. What was he going to do now?

"Well maybe I'll just have to refresh your memory!" He snarled demonically, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to turn over on the carpet. She was crying loudly now as her hair was pulled hard from her scalp and he didn't release his grip. With his opposing hand he grabbed her cotton panties and yanked, ripping them down her thighs and making her squeal as she tried to pull away, only resulting in making her scalp throb.

"Stop! Please!" She begged.

He didn't respond with words, just a beastial growl that made her hair stand up on end in terror. "You're refusing me, now? Are you saying you don't want me? S'that it?" He stood and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look across the room at the bedroom door. "There's the door, Harleen! Go, if you don't want me, and never come back!"

"I can't," She sobbed. "I can't…"

"Then shut up," He snarled, throwing her head down and resuming his position behind her. She wasn't braced for his next form of abuse. His foot kicked hard between her legs, bruising her core and making her scream in pain as she fell forward onto her elbows. He started unbuckling his belt loudly and unceremoniously. She was shaking hard, terrified about this change of events. She'd only seen him this angry a few times since she'd been with him these past couple months, and none of those times were directed at her. Not like this. When his fly unzipped, Harley coughed loudly from the next hard sob. She was unable to catch her breath as she cried, the emotions blocking her throat with thickness. She felt the smooth, warm skin of his cock rubbing hard against her sore cunt and she sniffled loudly, bracing for the pain. When he forced in, he grunted from the struggle of pushing into her mainly dry pussy. "This is a first!" He shouted with a laugh and he started thrusting back and forth violently. His hips moved wildly, like an animal, but his voice was cool and collected and filled with vicious laughter. "Usually you're just _soaked, _and _begging! _All dried up, are we, Harl?" He demanded with a laugh, grabbing her hair and jerking it back as his knife touched her throat, the blade resting against her throbbing veins.

It hurt so bad and she was trying not to scream, gritting her teeth as hot tears poured down her cheeks. _It hurt, it hurt, it hurts so bad… _She'd always loved his cock. It was huge, thick and beautifully colored, the tip blushing scarlet in his passion. Now, it terrified her. Her walls were tight and dry, aching as he stretched her open without lubrication. How could this feel good to him? _He isn't doing this for his pleasure. He's doing it to teach you a lesson. _She sobbed again, her cheek on the carpet, burning as she rocked from his rough pounding into her. "Daddy, please," She begged.

"Begging for more?" He growled, slamming deeper inside of her. Her body began to react finally, betraying her, but slickening to protect her from the assault. As she felt the warmth of her juices begin to flow, the awful burning pain faded to a dull ache and the clown above her began to laugh maniacally. "_There _we are," He purred into her ear as he chuckled, making her shudder from the disturbing tone of his voice. "Come on, baby girl," He breathed. "You know you want it!"

"Stop, please…" She cried. "It hurts…"

"You've never minded a little pain before, have you, Harl?" He growled. She felt his cock twitching, thickening even still, making her cringe. He was close… So close to coming. She could hear it in the breathlessness of his laugh and the frantic force of his hips against her bottom. She resigned to silence now, not protesting but not giving him the satisfaction of her cries. He didn't like that, it was obvious. Her silent defiance had only resulted in angering him. The knife against her neck slit hard, not deep, but enough to make her bleed heavily. The pain was harsh and strong and sharp and she screamed loudly as her skin split and her hot, thick blood began to pour to the carpet beneath her. The pain was much too rough and she felt her head spinning. Black spots clouded her vision and his laughter was strong in her ears. Just before she passed out, she felt hot come spurt out into her cunt and he grunted as he cackled, emptying his pleasure inside of her as she bled. It felt like it was burning her.

When he finally pulled out of her, he rolled her body over on the floor and she stared up at him with blurred vision. His face was stony, but at the last second his lips turned up in a sly smile and his foot came crashing into the side of her head. Her comatose was instant.


End file.
